Kingdom Hearts: Tainted Wings
by ImaginativeApple
Summary: She didn't have to look back... until now. Kingdom Hearts, Xxxholic and Tsubasa Resovoir Chronicles crossover
1. New life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Huntra and Kaze. If I did own Kingdom Hearts... You don't wanna know.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Tainted Wings**

_New life_

Huntra skipped down the remaining steps of the stairs of the train station and headed out in to the mysteriously, empty streets of Twilight Town. Following behind here was a silver wolf, keeping up with her pace with a beautiful, fluid, floating gait. Pushing a stray strand of her black hair behind her ears, she looked around with her silver eyes. Her outfit consisted a simple black tank top, a white, zip up, hooded jacket, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots which went up to her knee with clasps at the side. Around her neck was a black chocker with a crescent moon charm made out of moonstone.

"I guess this is Twilight Town, Kaze."

Hakumei Village was a peaceful village that was a beautiful and endless place you could call paradise, and at twilight, the stars and the moon shone really bright. But, Huntra, or Kaze, wasn't born there. Long time ago, when Huntra was about eleven or twelve, they were both found unconscious in Stargate Field. A kind man named Takashi found them and took them in. When she woke up, she remembered nothing but her name and Kaze. She usually wondered why she can remember Kaze, but not about herself.

But, living in Hakumei Village was a hard life for Huntra. She was teased by the kids, and ignored by the adults. She never had any friends. They only ones she had, were Takashi and Kaze. Takashi was a kind man, and was like a father to her. He was a man in his late twenties or early thirties with short black hair and brown eyes. He was also a teacher of sword fencing. Huntra always called him 'sensei', she was never able to bring herself up to call him 'father' or 'dad.'

Takashi was getting worried about Huntra. So, he thought he and Huntra would move in to Twilight Town. But, Huntra didn't want Takashi to get involved with her as much as he already had, said she would move there by herself and Kaze. Takashi was shocked. Huntra was upset. But it was for his safety.

It was quiet. Huntra didn't mind. She was always alone. Even thought she had Takashi, she was alone. But now he wasn't here, she was alone. With the exception of Kaze, who was with her as long as her memory went.

Slinging her back pack over her shoulder (Takashi already sent her stuff before she left), she and Kaze started to head into the streets.

"Time to start my new life."

* * *

For people who are wondering. No!

This is a different Huntra.

Not me!


	2. Twilight Town

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Huntra, Kaze and the mysterious girl

* * *

As Huntra and Kaze walked down Market Street, she heard whispers as she walked by. "It's the new girl"

"Sheesh" she said. _I have a name._

"Hello there" a man said. "You must be Huntra; Takashi sent me a letter of your coming."

"That's me and that's sensei alright."

He handed her an envelope. "This has you key and your apartment address. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Err… Thanks" Huntra said and took the envelope. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Why does everyone call me the 'new girl'?"

"Don't worry; we just don't get any outsiders often."

"Thanks" Huntra said and left to her new home.

"I'm sure going to like it here" she said sarcastically.

* * *

As she arrived at her new apartment, she saw her stuff that was sent by Takashi. She unpacked and rearranged her stuff to her liking. Kaze explored around her new surroundings. When Huntra finished her rearranging her stuff, she found Kaze under her bed, she sighed. This was no place for a wolf, Kaze deserved the wide wilderness, and not some crammed up apartment.

She whistled and Kaze came out from its hiding space. "Lets go out."

Kaze was so exited that her tail thumped the ground. Huntra threw on her hoddie and just before she left, she took a long stick wrapped in white cloth and strapped it on her back. She just hoped nothing bad would happen to her on her first day.

* * *

Her stroll was nice, until she entered the sandlot. There were three kids, but they spotted her just before she past them.

"Outsider" Fuu hissed, and pointed at Huntra.

"So you must be the new girl" Seifer, who seemed to be the leader of the gang, said.

"So what if I am" Huntra said calmly, crossing her arms. Kaze growled.

"Oh, and you have a little puppy to protect you" Seifer mocked.

Huntra rolled her eyes. Kaze would've had lunged, if Huntra hadn't placed a reassuring hand on its head.

"Um… Correction: Kaze is technically not a dog, she's a wolf" Huntra said back.

"You have a lot of guts to say some tough talk y'know" Rai said. "You don't stand a chance against our Seifer y'know."

Huntra immediately realized, that her first day, was going to be a tough one.

_Gosh they're annoying _Huntra thought. _Especially that guy with his 'y'know' phrase._

"Then, it's a challenge" Huntra said.

"A girl fighting me" Seifer said, sarcastically.

"Unless you're afraid of being beaten up by a girl" Huntra said with a smirk. Kaze gave them her wolf smirk.

"You got a lot of guts outsider" Seifer said, as he pulled out a blue club. Huntra raised her eyebrow.

_A club? _Huntra thought _Please, spare me the humour._

"Choose your weapon"

"I'll use my Staff" Huntra said, unwrapping the cloth wrapped stick to reveal a Bo Staff, then took a stance.

"Some weapon you got" Seifer sneered.

"Never underestimate one's strength, you'll regret it."

The battle begun. Seifer was a good fighter, but Huntra was skilled. Seifer ran towards her, his club ready to strike, Huntra blocked his attack with the staff, she then spun of of the way. They both circled each other, Seifer with his club to strike, which Huntra spun her Bo around as a shield. They continued like this, attacking each other and block and dodging the other's attack. Then Seifer jumped up, his club above his head, hoping to hit her, but Huntra dodged, he landed, but she swiped his legs with the Bo, causing his to fall backwards. She was about to strike him, but he rolled away just in time, the Bo only struck the paved ground. He took this moment to get behind her, and he was about to strike, until Huntra dropped her staff, and immediately did a spin kick. Her foot connected with his chest, the impact throwing him back.

"Told you that you'll regret it" Huntra said in 'as a matter of fact' tone.

"Seifer's not feeling so hot, y'know!" shouted Rai, standing in front of Seifer.

"Tournament decides!" shouted Fuu, who's also stand in front of Seifer.

"Well, it looks like I'm the tough now" said Huntra as she picked up her Bo staff.

"Wow! Seifer got beaten by a girl!"

Huntra, Kaze and Seifer's gang turn their attention to the other group, around the same age as Huntra. There was a blond-haired boy wearing a green vest, black shirt, and camouflage pants and shoes; another blonde-haired boy wearing white vest, black shirt, white and grey pants, and black sneakers with red straps; a black haired boy wearing red-white shirt, a black bandana around his neck, a headband around his forehead, blue pants, and blue-white shoes, and last was a brown haired girl wearing an orange tank top and light yellowish pants, and white-yellow sneakers.

"What are you lamers doing here?" said Seifer annoyed.

"Nothing, we came here a little while ago" said the blonde guy in white.

"I can't believe you got beaten by a girl" said the other blonde guy in green.

"Whatever," said Seifer as he got, "Let's go." As he told his group and they left the Sandlot.

Huntra and Kaze was about to leave as well. But…

"Hey wait up" said the boy in white, as her and his friend ran towards her. "I'm Roxas."

"Hayner" said the boy in green.

"I'm Pence" said the boy in red.

"And I'm Olette" said the girl.

Huntra nor Kaze responded, instead they stared at them.

"Um… do you have a name?" Roxas asked.

"…Huntra" Huntra replied, and stared to walk away, Kaze closed to her heels.

"Wait up!" Roxas said again. She turned to look at them, she was surprised that they were out of breath. She was sure she walked two steps before Roxas called her.

"That was some cool fighting moves back then!" Hayner exclaimed. Huntra rolled her eyes.

"They're just the basics" Huntra said and was about to walk away.

"Hey! Do you want to hang out with us?" Pence asked. Huntra stopped.

"What?" Huntra asked.

"Do you want to be our friend" Olette asked. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I can't" Huntra said, she had some difficulty with breathing.

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"You-u... You-u…" Huntra stuttered. "… Don't know anything about me."

Then she dashed out of the Sandlot, Kaze racing behind her.

"What's with her?"

Pence, Olette, and Roxas shrugged their shoulder.

"Do you think something bad happens to us if she hangs out with us?" questioned Roxas.

"Maybe she's just nervous" said Hayner, "We'll let her decide."

Then, they left.

* * *

Back at her apartment, Huntra was sitting on her bed, trying to control her breathing. Luckily, Kaze was next to her to calm her down, otherwise her lungs would've had burst. The truth was, she wanted to have a friend. Huntra never had a friend since Takashi. All the kids in the village teased her and said she didn't deserve a friend, after that…. Day. She didn't want to think about it. She lied down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Even though she had Kaze, Kaze was her pack-sister. Tears started to stream down her face.

Tears of Loneliness.

* * *

In the Computer Room, there was a man in red and black, wearing red bandages to hide his face except right eye and his mouth, sitting on a chair on front of the computers. Next to him was a young figure, whose build and height would be recognised as a teenage girl, she wearing a black trench cloak (no, not the Org. XIII cloak.), her face shrouded under the hood, her back leaning against the wall with arms crossed. Then another figure in a black trench coat and his face was shrouded under his hood appeared.

"Is it finished?" asked the man in black.

"Patience grasshopper" the girl said.

"I'm not a grasshopper!" he shouted at the girl.

"It suits you" she said with a smirk.

"Enough you two" The man in red said. "Sora's almost complete, we only need Roxas to complete him."

"But" the girl in black said. "Roxas is not the only one in the virtual Twilight Town, DiZ"

"What do you mean?" questioned DiZ.

"There is actually another person in your virtual 'reality' and she seems to have a pet with her" the man in black said and turned to the girl.

DiZ looked at the screen for a minute, then he noticed a girl walking away from Hayner's group. "I guess you're right."

"So she might be alive after all" the girl said.

"Okay… Who is 'alive'?" DiZ and the girl turned to the man.

"Riku… I think I should tell you about 'her'…"

* * *

Guess who the mysterious girl is.


	3. Of Photos and Feathers

Disclaimer: I own Huntra, Kaze, the mysterious girl and nothing else.

* * *

_Hey! It's Huntra!_

_Can you believe her!_

_What a show-off!_

_Guess what!_

_What?_

_She's a witch!_

_Really? How can you tell?_

_Her weird eyes and the way she can talk to wolves._

_And guess what!_

_What?_

_She killed someone!_

_How?!_

_She placed a curse on him._

_No way!_

_Way._

* * *

Huntra woke up, beads of sweat started to form on her forehead.

_It wasn't my fault… Was it?_

* * *

It has been a few hours since she woke up. Kaze was taking an afternoon nap while Huntra was reading a book she brought from home. But she wanted to go outside with Kaze and…

"No" Huntra said to herself and continued reading. She finished her book ten minutes later. She sighed, now she was really bored. She looked across the room and saw her backpack, she jumped out of her bed, which woke up Kaze, and walked towards the backpack, Kaze followed curiously. She pulled a polished wooden box, and walked back to her bed. She sat on her bed, Kaze sat next to her, she opened the box.

Inside, it contained 20 pure-white feathers. They were given by Takashi as a present. He said there was a myth about these feathers, that they were the feathers of an angel and whoever owned them were protected by its power. Huntra didn't believe in such thing, but she liked them anyway.

She decided to get something to eat, she closed the box and placed it on the bed and went into the kitchen, Kaze following behind. Huntra took a piece of raw meat she bought yesterday and gave it to Kaze, then whipped up her favourite ramen. After she finished, she heard a crash.

It came from the bedroom.

Huntra rushed straight away, she saw a white creature with a zipper as a mouth, but she was only looking at what the creature was holding.

Her box of feathers.

The creature escaped through the window. Huntra ran to the window, she saw the creature with her box.

"I have to get it back!" Huntra ran to the door, but before she did, she grabbed her Bo Staff, then left to chase the creature, Kaze was following behind.

* * *

Huntra and Kaze followed the creature into the forest, it led them to a mansion. But she wasn't the only one there.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?" Huntra asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Roxas responded.

The creature attack, Huntra quickly brought up her Bo Staff and spun it around to act as a shield. Kaze lunged, while Roxas and Huntra attacked the creature, but their weapons had no effect against it.

"It's no use…" Roxas complained.

"Roxas! Look!" Huntra exclaimed and pointed at his club. Data started to swirl around it, then it transformed into a key-shaped sword with a gold handle and a silver blade.

"What… What is this thing?" Roxas question.

"A Keyblade…" Huntra said, and slapped a hand over her mouth right after the words left her mouth. _Did I just say that?!_

"Huntra!" Roxas said as he pointed at her staff. It was glowing in a white aura then it transform into a katana with a sturdy, silver blade, the handle was black with gold diamonds and a silver ribbon was tied around the handle and there were weirdly shaped wings, floating on one side of the handle.

"What's going on!" Huntra exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I hope it works."

They attack the creature once more, and successfully defeated it. Photos scattered everywhere and there was a box where the creature was standing before. While Roxas gathered the pictures, Huntra ran to her box and picked it up. She opened it and found all her feathers, with a sigh of relief, she dashed out of the area, Kaze following behind.

"Huntra?" Roxas asked, but she was gone.

* * *

In the Computer Room, DiZ, sitting on his computer desk, next to him is Riku, and the girl in black.

"Organization miscreants . . . they've found us." DiZ said.

"But . . . why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" asked Riku.

"And more importantly, why would they steal Huntra's feathers?" the girl asked.

"The photos are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference. But, the feathers, I wish I knew why. But, we are running out of time, Namine must make haste."

* * *

Here's the 3rd chapter


	4. Huntra's Wish

Disclaimer: I do not Kingdom Heats or Yuuko, Maru and Moro form Xxxholic and Tsubasa Resovoir Chronicle. But I do own Huntra, Kaze, the Mysterious girl and Jouju

* * *

_10-year old Huntra was sitting on a swing in the park, the only noise was the 'creak' of the swing, Kaze was on her lap, sleeping._

_Huntra looked up and saw the kids playing a game of tag. They were running around, squealing their squeals of joy. How Huntra ached to play with them, how she ached to have a friend of her own._

Everyone says I don't deserve friends…

_Huntra didn't know how much time past, but when she looked up, she saw the kids walking away with their parents. They were laughing and smiling, they all looked so happy. Tears started to stream down her cheeks._

_Everyone…_

* * *

Huntra woke up, she was breathing heavily. She looked out the window.

The sun was started to rise.

* * *

Huntra and Kaze were out on a stroll, she spotted Roxas and the others talking about the Struggle Tournament coming up, they all looked excited. Huntra turned away from them.

"I don't need friends" she said to herself, then walked away.

* * *

Huntra and Kaze were walking down an alleyway. Suddenly, the white creatures from yesterday appeared. Kaze took held her ground, while Huntra drew out her Bo staff, but it changed into the katana from yesterday.

They started to fight, but every time they took one out, five more took its place.

"Damnit!" Huntra yelled before punching a gate. The creatures suddenly vanished. Huntra looked up and saw a strange house.

_Was that here before?_ Huntra thought, suddenly, her legs started to walk into the house, Kaze followed warily. She grabbed the gate before she could go any further. Then the door opened, there were two girls, one had long, blue hair and was wearing black and white clothes, the other had short pink hair and was wearing a white dress.

"A guest for the mistress" they said, before grabbing her arms and dragging her in. Kaze followed behind.

_Mistress?_ Huntra thought.

They dragged her to a room full of smoke, Huntra and Kaze almost chocked on the fumes. The smoke cleared to reveal a woman lying on a couch, holding an opium pipe. The woman had long black hair, pale skin, crimson eyes that show either laziness or emotionless. She wore a red kimono with black butterfly prints and a yellow cloth wrap around her waist.

"You must be Huntra" the woman said. Huntra was shocked.

"How do you know…?" Huntra began.

"My name is Yuuko Ichihara" Yuuko interrupted.

"Stop changing the subject!" Huntra exclaimed.

"About what?"

"About knowing my name!"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Huntra looked confused.

"I almost forgot… You lost your memory." Huntra's jaw almost dropped.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE??" Huntra yelled.

"A shop…"

"A shop?"

"A shop that grant wishes."

"But wishes can not come trues, no matter how hard you wish them" Huntra said.

"Typical Huntra, always think logically, when the impossible is very possible" Yuuko said.

"I am known as the Dimension Witch. And to come here to my shop means you have a desire you wish to fulfil."

"Witch" Huntra whispered. She had been always called a witch, but there was a witch right in front of her. Huntra shook her head.

"I'm leaving!" Huntra said as she turned around.

"Why are you so angry?" Yuuko asked. "Maybe you're… Jealous?"

Huntra stopped right in her tracks.

"You're jealous of those children? Right? It just makes you sick seeing them happy… With their family… With their friends…"

"Shut up" Huntra whispered.

"It makes you feel sick doesn't it? Lonely? Makes you feel left out…"

"Shut up!" Huntra said a little louder.

"And Roxas… He looks happy, having his trusted friends by his side…"

"SHUT UP!!" Huntra screamed, she summoned her katana and was about to attack Yuuko, but an invisible force threw her back.

"Where are your manners? The Huntra I knew was never this aggressive…"

"SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!" Huntra yelled, as she struggled against the force that held her against the wall.

"Is that why you're here? Do you wish you had a friend?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Huntra yelled. "I DON'T WANT FRIENDS! I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! I DON'T…" Huntra's voice softened. "…deserve friends."

"You came to the right place!" Yuuko smiled. "But every wish must have an equal price."

Yuuko walked around Huntra, then noticed her Bo staff. Yuuko took the staff and examined it for a moment. "This was made with fine skill and craft, it will do. Maru, Moro store this away!"

"Yes ma'am!" Then the girls took the staff and went away.

"Hey! Give it back!" Huntra exclaimed as she tried to go after them.

"You will not need it anymore, you now wield the Joukai Blade."

"Joukai Blade?"

"The Joukai Blade is a legendary sword forged from the heavens, hence its name. Unlike a Keyblade, which locks and unlocks keyholes, the Joukai Blade holds the powers to control dimensions and realms."

"None of this makes any sense." Huntra said.

"In time you will, now to receive your gift. Maru! Moro! Bring Jouju!" she called. Maru and Moro came back holding a creature. Its head is no bigger than an apple and its body's a little bigger it is a pure white colour, its flap like ears were a bit bigger than the head with three pointed triangle like shapes at the end, (in other words imagine heartless's claws but the claw part it wider) and there was a purple lining at the edge. Its tail looks the same as its ears except it is smaller than the body, it also has a purple diamond shape marking in the middle of its fore head.

"Jouju!" it squeaked in a highly adorable squeaky voice, as it opened its big purple eyes.

"What is this thing?" Huntra questioned as she poked the creature on the head.

"Jouju is Jouju!" Jouju squeaked. Huntra almost fell back in shock.

"It talks!" Huntra exclaimed.

"This creature is Jouju" Yuuko said. "Jouju is your new friend."

"New Friend! New Friend! New Friend!" Jouju cheered, as Maru and Moro danced around in circles, cheering 'new friend.'

"WHAT PART OF 'I DON'T WANT FRIENDS' DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!" Huntra yelled.

"Jouju is going to help you on your journey. And even after that Jouju will still be your friend."

"What journey? And do you mean…"

"We're going to be Best Friends Forever!!" Jouju cheered as it jumped to Huntra.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

"Just follow destiny dear" Yuuko said. "And we will meet again…" Maru and Moro pushed Huntra out the door, Kaze following behind.

"Wait!" Huntra exclaimed, but when she turned around, there was an old house that looked like no one has been there in ages.

"Was that a dream?" Huntra asked herself.

"If that was a dream, then why is Jouju still here?" Huntra looked down to see Jouju still in her cupped hands.

"I'm going home" Huntra said wearily.

"Yay! Let's go home!" Jouju cheered.

"SHUT UP!!" Little did they know, they were being watched. The girl watched them as they walked away, on her shoulder was Jouju, except this one was black and its linings were red and had a red diamond on its forehead.

"Awai has a new friend!" the black Jouju said.

"That's right Myou, and their day is just getting started." Then the girl summoned a dark portal and disappeared.

* * *

For those who don't get the meaning of the words and hasn't even bothered to look them up, here they are:

Hakumei (as in Hakumei Village): Japenese word for Twilight ('Twilight' Village, because how brightly the stars and moon shine at Twilight in Twilight Village)

Kaze: Japanese word for 'Wind' (Kaze can run Fast! Which suits her name)

Takashi: An alternate spelling for 'Takeshi' which means 'Brave' in Japanese

Bo Staff: It is a staff made out of wood, used by Ninjas.

Katana: A japenese sword wielded by Samurais and Ninjas (I want one!)

Joukai: Japenese word for 'Heaven' (Explanation above)

Awai: Japenese word for 'Light'

Myou: Japenese word for 'Dark'

Still wondering what the Mysterious girl's name is? One clue: It's that japenese word for 'Dream'


	5. Huntra Smiled

Disclaimer: I do not own anthing except Huntra, Kaze, the mysterious girl, the Joukai blade and Jouju. I do not even own the song Daiji no mono wa mabuta no ura by Kokia

* * *

_10-year old Huntra was sitting on a swing in the playground._

"_Hey! Witch!" a boy yelled. "This is our playground! Your not welcome here!"_

_Huntra didn't answer._

"_Fine we'll make you!" The boy picked up a stone and threw it at Huntra and hit her on the head, which threw her off the swing. His friends picked up some rock and started to throw them at her. Huntra placed a hand on where the rock hit here, she looked at the hand and saw blood._

"_Why…" Huntra whispered. "Why do you hate me… Why won't you leave me alone… I hate you…. Why won't you just die… Just die… Just die… JUST DIE!" she screamed with complete rage, anger and hate. The boy suddenly froze, dropped the rock he was holding, then collapsed. His friends tried to wake him up, but no avail. _

_Huntra wasn't happy, instead… it was the opposite effect. _

"_Did I just… kill him?" Huntra ran, tears started to cascade down her cheeks as she dashed into the forest._

* * *

Huntra woke up in a flash, she sighed in relief when she found out it was just a dream.

"Huntra-san? Are you alright?" Jouju asked, Jouju was in its makeshift bed, which was a nightstand drawer with blankets in it.

"None of your business" Huntra said, then fell back asleep.

* * *

Huntra was having a stroll around Twilight Town, Jouju was riding in Huntra's shoulder, while Kaze walked beside Huntra.

"Hey Huntra!" Huntra turned and saw Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas

"How's it going in Twilight Town?" Olette asked.

"Okay, I guess" Huntra responded with a shrug.

"Jouju says it's fun!" responded Jouju said.

"Jouju!" Huntra hissed..

"Nice to meet you Jouju" Hayner interrupted. "Name's Hayner."

"I'm Pence."

"My name's Olette."

"And I'm Roxas."

"Nice to meet you all" Jouju said, as it bounced off Huntra's shoulder.

"I think I'll go now" Huntra said. "I'll leave Jouju with you."

"No!" Jouju exclaimed. "You come, too"

"Huntra" Said Olette. "You should hang out with us just for a while."

"I'll pass."

"Please Huntra-san!" Jouju pleaded.

"No."

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please, please, please, please, pretty PLEASE!"

"NO! AND I'M LEAVING!" Huntra turned and left, Kaze following behind.

"What's her problem?" Hayner asked.

"Don't worry! Huntra-san is just having a hard time." Then Jouju bounced to Huntra.

* * *

"Huntra-san!" Jouju exclaimed, excitedly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Huntra yelled.

"Not until you have fun time with Jouju!"

"No!"

Jouju suddenly stopped in front of an ice-cream store, then bounced up and down.

"ICE CREAM!! ICE CREAM!! JOUJU WANTS ICE CREAM!!"

"I'M NOT BUYING YOU ICE CREAM!!"

"PLEASE!"

"FINE!"

"YAY! JOUJU WANTS SEVEN SEA-SALT ICE CREAM!!"

* * *

"There! I bought you ice cream!" Huntra said as she gave Jouju the ice creams.

"No! Jouju wants to eat it somewhere!"

"The tables?" Huntra suggested.

"No! Up there!" Jouju said as it pointed to the Clock Tower.

"Do you think we'll be allowed up there?"

"Don't worry!" Jouju said as it bounced to the Clock Tower.

"JOUJU!"

* * *

At the Clock Tower, Huntra, Jouju and Kaze were sitting on the ledge. Huntra and Kaze were enjoying the view while Jouju was swallowing its ice creams. whole, one at a time. ( Jouju can swallow large objects. So… Yeah…)

"Huntra-san?" Jouju asked.

"What?"

"Do you want the last ice cream?" Jouju said as it held out the ice cream.

"No thanks."

"Please…"

"Fine" Huntra said with a sigh and took the ice cream and looked at it for a minute, then started to lick it. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time, she even gave Kaze a lick. It was finished in no time.

"How was it Huntra-san?" Jouju asked.

"It was okay…"

"Told ya it's yummy!" Jouju said.

Jouju and Kaze turned to look at the beautiful view of Twilight Town, until they heard Huntra talking, no… She was singing.

**Anata no mae ni nani ga mieru?  
iro toridori no miryoku afureru sekai?  
daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura  
koushite tojireba mietekuru **

**Tenmetsu shiteru hikari no naka demo anata dake wa kienakatta  
daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura kara soushite daiji ni oboeteru**

**Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no  
atsui kumo ga sugu soko made kiteru wa  
nemutte wa dame nemutte wa dame yo  
utsuroname ga mabataki wo hajimeru  
yume wo miru ni wa mada hayai wa...**

**Kekkyoku subete wa shinjiru koto hanareru koto de chikaku natta  
kizuna mo ima wa hakkiri mieru watashi dake ga shitteru basho ga aru**

**Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura kara  
yume janai ima sugu ni mitsukaru daiji na basho**

**Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no  
ichiwa no tori ga ko wo egaite yuku wa  
damatte wa dame damatte wa dame yo  
yume no tsuzuki wa sono me de mireba ii**

**Maigo no watashi wa deguchi wo sagashite  
gaMUshaRA ni ibara wo aruku  
nagareru kono chi wa afureta kanjou  
doushite konnani asete iru no?**

**Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no  
atsui kumo ga sugu sokomade kiteru wa  
nemutte wa dame nemutte wa dame yo  
utsuroname ga mabataki wo hajimeru**

**Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no  
ichiwa no tori ga ko wo egaite yuku wa  
itte wa yo itte wa yo  
rakuen nante doko ni mo nai wa  
saigo wa mabuta wo tojiru toki...**

**Gomen nante ayamaru watashi wo yurushite... shiawase ni ochite yuku**

"Wow!" Jouju exclaimed. "I didn't know Huntra-san can sing!"

"I didn't know either…"

Jouju looked up confused.

"I just started to sing the song…"

"Huntra-san?"

Huntra turned to Jouju. "Let's go home"

Huntra, Jouju and Kaze started to head back into the apartment.

"Um… Jouju."

"Yes, Huntra-san?"

"Thank you… for giving me a good time…"

"Your welcome Huntra-san!"

Huntra smiled.

* * *

Fun fact: I was listening to the song Daiji no mono wa mabuta no ura while writing this chapter.


	6. Struggle

Hi! I'm Kami! Huntra's not here so I'm going to take over this chapter and so on and...

Huntra: Kami! What do you think you're doing?!

Kami: Arg! Gotta go! Cya!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Huntra, the mysterious girl, Jouju, Kaze, Joukai Blade and definitely Kami!

* * *

_Everyone in the village heard about the incident. Only Huntra was to blame. Everyone kept a distance from her. The adults ignore her and the children tease her, no one even looks at her anymore. 10-year old Huntra was at Stargate fields, her only sanctuary. And Kaze was with her._

Why does everyone hate you?_Kaze asked, no one can understand wolf talk, but Huntra can._

I don't know_Huntra replied _I just don't know…

* * *

"Huntra-san! Huntra-san! Wakey! Wakey!" Jouju said as it bounced up and down on Huntra's head.

"Get off!" Huntra yelled as she sat up, Jouju fell on her lap.

"Let's go to the Struggle Tournament!" Jouju said excitedly. Huntra heard about the Struggle Tournament and found out Roxas and Hayner entered it, she wanted to enter too, but refused.

"I don't want to go" Huntra said.

"Please!" Jouju pleaded.

Huntra sighed. "Fine!"

"Yay!"

* * *

Huntra, Kaze and Jouju arrived at the Sandlot, where the Struggle Tournament was being held.

"Huntra!" Huntra turned around to see Pence and Olette heading towards her. "Are you entering the Tournament?"

Huntra shook her head. "No, just watching."

Huntra went to the back of the crowd. Roxas and Hayner fought first, both were good fighters, but Roxas won in the end. The next match was Seifer verses Vivi, but to everyone's surprise, Vivi won. Seifer and Vivi left the stage.

"That's not Vivi" Seifer said.

"Huh?" Roxas questioned, as Seifer walk past him.

"Thrash 'im." Seifer order and he and his gang disappeared into the back alley. Roxas look across the stage as he saw Vivi staring at him.

Roxas and Vivi's match was next. The fight began, and Roxas was winning. As Roxas rushed for the finishing blow, everything went to a stop. Roxas looked around, everything was frozen, except…

"Huntra?" he said, as he noticed she wasn't frozen as everyone else.

"Jouju, what's going on?" Huntra asked.

"Jouju doesn't know…" Jouju turned to the stage.

"Roxas-kun! Look!"

Roxas looked where Jouju was pointing, at Vivi. Suddenly, a white aura wrapped around Vivi and transformed into the white creature.

"Again?" Then, Roxas's club changed into the Keyblade.

"Again…" Then got into his fighting stance.

Huntra tried to approach the stage, but a barrier blocked her. Suddenly, two white creatures appeared before her. Huntra summoned the Joukai Blade and Kaze stood her ground.

"Jouju, hide in my hood."

"Okay!" Then Jouju jumped into her hood. Huntra attacked the first one and Kaze attacked the other.

The creatures were defeated in no time, but everyone was still frozen. They suddenly heard a clap. They turned to see a man in a black coat, clapping. _Why does that coat seem familiar?_

"Roxas. Alright. Fight fight fight."

Roxas and Huntra just glared at the man.

"You really don't remember me?" he asked. "It's me, you know. Axel" the man removed his hood. A young man with long, spiky red hair, green eyes, small, black, upside-down teardrop tattoo under each of his eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'" The man name Axel responded. "Man oh man, even the Dusk aren't gonna crack this one." Then, he summoned his weapons, chakrams.

_Dusk? Are those what the white creature_s_ are called? _Huntra thought.

"Wait a sec; tell me what's going on!" Roxas demanded.

"This town is his creation, right?" Axel asked. "Which means we don't time for Q&A. You're comin' with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

"Well, what are you going to do with him?" Huntra shouted. "And what do you mean 'his' creation?"

Axel turned to Huntra. "I don't know who you are or how you got there but I deal with you later." He then summoned his charkrams, Roxas backed up, and the background started to react.

Roxas looked at his keyblade angrily. "What's going ON?" He threw the keyblade, but it just came back to his hand.

"Number XIII. Roxas." Axel stated. "The keyblade's chosen one."

"Okay, fine!" Roxas replied, "You asked for it!"

"Huntra!" Jouju exclaimed, Huntra turned back to see more of the 'Dusks.' Huntra summoned the Joukai Blade and started to attack them, Kaze following suit.

"Huntra! Get away from them!" Jouju exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Huntra jumped back and whistled so Kaze would do the same, the Dusks suddenly exploded.

"What's going on?!" She turned to see that Roxas had defeated Axel, but there was also a man, he was wrapped in red bandages.

"Huh?" Roxas and Huntra said.

"So it was you . . ." Axel stated. He lit his chakrams with flames and threw them at the man, but it hit a barrier. He turned to Roxas.

"Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" He told him.

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel called Roxas's attention.

"Roxas, don't listen to any of them!" Huntra yelled.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

They were calling out to Roxas, but he was confused and didn't know who to choose. He tried to block them out, but it was no use.

"Hayner… Pence… Olette… Huntra…" he whispered, then threw his head to the sky.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE! HUNTRA!" he shouted.

Huntra kept calling Roxas suddenly head started to hurt, she fell to her knees and clutched her head in pain.

"Huntra!" Roxas yelled as he saw Huntra, Axel and the man also turned their attention to Huntra.

Jouju jumped out of her hood and gasped. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, not the clear tears, but crimson tears with a rusty scent. Blood…

As Huntra's headache started to get worse. Voices started to call out to her.

_Don't leave me!_

_It's all your fault!_

_Leave me alone!_

_Why does everyone hate me?_

_No! Don't do it!_

_Promise! Best Friends Forever!_

_Why?_

_I'm sorry…_

_Let's go together…_

_I WANNA DIE!_

_Bring her back!_

_Thank you…_

_Let's sing together…_

_Don't die…_

_How can it? My parents are dead..._

_Will you kill me?_

_I don't know…_

_Because I like you…_

_Nice to meet you, my name is…_

_What did I do!_

_What is your price?_

_Leave them alone!_

_Who are you?_

_I want to protect you!_

_That's a feather…_

_Let's play today!_

_Promise me you'll protect…_

_I'll kill you…_

_Mother!_

_Angel…_

_Goodbye…_

_Never Forget…_

_I have wings to be free…_

_Wings…_

Huntra screamed, she started to glow in a white aura, then flashed. Roxas had to shield his eyes, the flash subsided. The two men were gone and Vivi passed out.

"Huh?" Vivi got up. "How did I get here?"

Vivi left the stage and left, Roxas's friends ran up to the stage and cheered. Huntra stood up.

"Huntra, are you alright?" Jouju asked.

"I'm okay" Huntra looked at Roxas one last time.

"Let's go home…" Huntra left the sandlot, Jouju and Kaze followed behind.

Little did they know, they were being watched.

"Her powers are awakening" DiZ said

"What should we do? She might become an interference…" Riku started.

"Leave her" the girl said

"Why?" he questioned

"Because we'll become the interference."

And that was that.

* * *

In a dark room, a woman looked at the scene through a dark portal, violet eyes darting. Her long black her went past her waist, it was as black as her black dress. Her skin was so pale it almost glowed in the dark.

She smirked, and the portal subsided. "The day is coming close..."

* * *

That's pretty much it for now...

Wondering who Kami is? Look at my FictionPress stories


	7. Yume

This was a very hard chapter to do, so cut some slack!!

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything, but Huntra, Kaze, Jouju, Joukai Blade, the mysterious girl, and so on...

* * *

"_You don't understand!" a man shouted._

"_Who's side are you on Takashi?!"_

"_She's just a child!" Takashi shouted._

"_She's a witch!"_

"_She's a monster!"_

"_She killed my son!" a man shouted._

"_There is no proof that Huntra killed him!" Takashi exclaimed._

_Huntra was in the room over, but she could hear the shouts of the angry people. She only put her head in her hands and listened to their rage._

"_It's for our safety!" a woman shouted. "Soon, she'll kill more people! And one day, she'll kill you!"_

"_Huntra would never do that!"_

"_Either let her live or let her die!"_

"_If you want to let her live, she must leave this village!"_

_Huntra closed her eyes, hoping the voices will go away... Go away..._

* * *

Huntra opened her eyes. She saw herself falling through water into the darkness below. She landed on what seemed like stained glass, the coloured pieces of glass were stuck together in a mosaic to form a picture of two strange looking wings. She looked around; she was surrounded with nothing but darkness.

"What the…" Huntra muttered.

**Life is a test…**

Huntra looked around, confusion written all over her face, trying to find the source of the voice.

**So much to do… So little time… Take your time… Huntra…**

"What the!" Huntra exclaimed. "How do you know my name?"

**Patience Huntra… Answers will come in time…**

"Great…" Huntra sighed. "More weird voices that talk about destiny but doesn't give you the answers you need…"

Unknown to her, a creature was creeping up behind her, the creature was tall, and it was levitating a few centimetres from the ground, and it wore a ragged black-grey cloak, which turned to trails of smoke when it touched the ground, the cloak was also covering its face, two red almond-shape eyes glowing under the darkness concealing its facial features, out of the cloak were to bony arms, with four long bony claws at the end of its hands. It had no other signs of other limbs.

**Look behind you…**

Huntra turned around just in time to dodge an attack from the cloaked creature; she jumped away from the spot she was standing, landing on the other side of the creature, with a lot of distance in between. And as she did, more of the cloaked creatures appeared before her.

"Umm…. Voice!" she yelled. "Mind telling me what these creatures are?"

There was no answer. The creatures advanced towards her.

"Great…"

She backed away from the creatures, until she was at the very edge, with no form of escape. She tried to summon her Joukai Blade, but every time she did, nothing appeared in her hands.

"What's going on!" she yelled.

**Don't be afraid… There's always a way…**

Huntra looked around; trying to find some escape of a weapon she could use to fight.

She saw it.

On the other side between the line of creatures advancing towards her, she saw a weapon, lying on the stained glass floor, she couldn't identify what weapon it was, but that didn't matter. She tried to figure a way she could get past the creatures, she found a way, but she only had one shot at it. The creatures lunged at her.

She ran straight towards them. Just before she collided with one of the creatures, she quickly laid low and slid beneath them. She stood and quickly threw herself at the weapon, the creatures changed course and lunged at Huntra once more. Huntra grabbed the weapon, feeling a great surge of power as she did, and attacked the creatures.

A few slashed from the weapon dispatched the first creature, so was the rest. She soon was able to dispatch all the creatures. She was left panting for air, as the creatures dissolved into darkness. Since she wasn't able to look at her weapon before, she did and gasped. It was a katana, it had a silver blade and a silver handle, with a black ribbon tied around the handle, it also had a keychain with a silver crescent. It was unlike any katana she had seen in her life… And yet it felt so familiar…

But she had no time to think about it, because the stained glass that was supporting her suddenly shattered, causing Huntra to fall into the endless sea of darkness once more, her hand still clutching the katana. After a long fall, she fell on another stained glass, this one with the image of a silver wolf on the ground and a beautiful flaming phoenix flying overhead.

She looked around once more. She was still surrounded in darkness. Since she was at the far end of the stained glass platform, she walked closer towards the centre. She looked up to see a source of light shining on the darkness.

**The brighter the light… The longer the shadow…**

Huntra turned around and saw her shadow laid out before her. Suddenly, grey wisp started to emerge from the shadow and form together. Huntra walked a few more steps back, but her shadow only grew bigger, causing more wisps to emerge.

The wisps emerged together and started to form and take shape, it took form of a large creature which resembled the creatures Huntra fought before. It looked like a large metallic dragon, though its neck was short, and its claws were oversized, it was only standing on its hind legs and its long tail had spikes at the end. It also had the swirly grey cloak the other creatures did, except it formed two wings at its back; its metallic skin also has the grey swirly texture. Its red glowing eyes were narrowed on Huntra who was only a pumpkin seed next to this giant creature. He opened his jaws revealing large fangs that could penetrate almost anything, it let out a shrill metallic screech, which cause Huntra to drop the katana to cover her ears. _What is that creature…?_

**Eternal Nightmare…**

The creature took a step forward. Huntra ran as fast as her legs could take her, but only met the edge of the platform. She turned to see the creature, she couldn't move. She was frozen in fear.

**Don't be afraid…**

A sudden bravery started to surge inside her, she took the katana and went into a stance. The huge metallic creature called Eternal Nightmare let out a screech then swished its oversized tail, smashing it on top of Huntra. But she spun out of the way, and just managed to dodge the attack that would've definitely killed her; she was so close to one of the spikes, she only needed to move a millimetre to touch it. She quickly twisted and brought down the katana on the tail, hoping she could harm it.

But the clang of metal hitting metal, showing it was hopeless. The creature screeched once more, it threw its tail up, throwing Huntra with it. She was thrown over the edge of the platform; she only just managed to grab the edge for her dear life. The creature then jumped and slammed the platform, at the same time, flapping its wings. The platform started to turn from the sudden force, throwing Huntra.

Huntra let out a scream as she was falling, there was nothing that would hold her when she lands, and what made it worse was, she was falling…

…Straight for the creatures open mouth…

Dark energy was forming into a black orb of energy. Then the dark energy shot towards Huntra as a dark laser. She put her arms in front of her, as if she could protect herself from the deadly attack.

**You hold the mightiest weapon within you…**

Suddenly, her chest started to glow a silver aura, the aura spread along her body, until she was consumed in the silver aura. The dark beam soon hit her, but she felt no pain. She was cutting through the dark beam of laser. And soon enough, she felt something solid beneath her feet.

She had landed…

…Right on the snout of the metallic dragon. She did not waste any time, she started to slash its head, but didn't even leave a scratch on its metallic skin.

"It has to have a weak spot somewhere!" Huntra yelled. That's when she spotted it…

…It was a symbol right on the forehead, it hard to make out since the colour of the symbol almost blended in with the texture of the skin, and it was easy to miss. She wasn't sure what it was or why it was there, but for some reason, Huntra had a feeling…

She ran up along the snout to the symbol, and with both hands gripping the handle, she plunged the blade…

…Right into the middle of the symbol…

The creature let out another screech, as it was fading away into dark wisps. Once more Huntra started to fall, but this time she landed on the stained glass platform.

**You proved you are worthy…**

The platform started to be consumed by the darkness; Huntra panicked and ran into the middle of the platform, finding no escape from the swirling darkness. Its tentacles soon started to wrap around her legs, and started to consume her body. She struggled but it only seemed to make her sink into the darkness…

**Don't forget Huntra…**

The darkness almost fully consumed her, but it was sinking her into its depths…

**You are the Final Hope…**

Huntra was no where to be seen. All that was left was the endless darkness, flowing in an eternal sea of nothingness…

* * *

Huntra woke up in a flash, beads of sweat were forming on her forehead and she was breathing heavily, the first part of her dream was a memory she knew too well, but the other, was not a memory at all, but it coulsn't be a dream, it felt too... real...

Something fell on her lap and she looked down to see Jouju.

"Huntra-san!" Jouju exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah…" Huntra then got out of bed.

"Huntra-san!" Jouju almost yelled. "You shouldn't get out of bed! You should rest!"

"I'll be alright…" Huntra said, with a touch of unsureness in her voice.

"Okay…"

* * *

Huntra was walking down the mysteriously empty streets of Twilight Town. Jouju was riding in her hood and Kaze was right beside her. Huntra was deep in thought about the events that happened at the tournament yesterday. _Why did that man in that black cloak look familiar? What did he want with Roxas? And who was that man in red bandages? Why do they all seem familiar? And what were those voices? And that dream... What was it? What were those creatures? And where did that sword come from?_

"Huntra-san! Yuuko's shop is back!" Jouju exclaimed and pointed in a direction.

"Good, I need a word with that witch…"

When Huntra entered the gates, Maru and Moro dragged her into the shop, Kaze followed behind. They dragged her into the same room.

"Hello!" Yuuko greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Yuuko, what were those…" Huntra began.

"Those voices from yesterday? And the dream?" Yuuko interrupted, Huntra's jaw dropped to the ground. "I am not in the position to tell you about that, that is for you to find on your own…"

"But…" Huntra began.

"But, you should know, that when a bond is created, it could never be broken. There are even those times where a bond is created between those who you have never met, never known, never heard of, or will never meet in the future. But once a bond is created, it can never be broken, even the bond between you and me and many others that you are connected with."

"Bonds? And what do you mean many others?"

"You will know in due time." Then Maru and Moro pushed her out of the store, Kaze following behind.

"Wait!" Huntra exclaimed, before the door closed, when she turned around, she only saw an old house.

"Not again!" Huntra exclaimed and stormed away, Jouju still in her hood and Kaze following behind.

As soon as Huntra left, the door of the shop opened, revealing Yuuko, Maru, Moro and the girl in black with black Jouju. They watched Huntra walk away.

"It's a good thing you didn't tell Huntra anything that happened that day or about the dream she had" the girl in black said.

"Good thing that you came and warned me about it, the bond between her and many others have begun."

"I have to go know" the girl said. "The Old man will start to get suspicious."

"Bye Yuuko-san!" Black Jouju said.

""See you later!" Maru and Moro both said while waving.

"See you later… Yume…"

* * *

Yes! Her name is Yume!

But that's not her real name, just a cover name. You'll never be able to guess her name!


	8. Roxas's Last Day

Hi!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs and so on.

* * *

In the dinning room of the mansion, there was DiZ sitting down in his seat. In front of him was a broken table. Then Riku, or should I say Ansem, came in and look down at the table.

"You shouldn't have done that, or she would have to put her rage into breaking something" responded Ansem, DiZ shook his head.

"Just leave her. Yume might be doing the right thing for Huntra" DiZ said. "Enough with that. Are the holes in your memory starting to fill in?"

"Yes..." Ansem answered as he sits down. "…the haze is clearing."

"The same thing is happening to everyone who has ties to Sora" DiZ explained. "Very soon, to them, he'll be like a good friend who has gone away for a year."

"I've waited, and now I want to know" Ansem began. "What is it that you want?"

"Revenge" DiZ grumbled.

"Revenge…" Ansem repeated.

"Now for the finishing touch." DiZ said, "First, we must dispose of Namine. She did a splendid job with Sora, but it's high time she disappeared. Roxas isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. And there's Huntra, she might be useful. Take care of it, Ansem."

Little did they know, Yume and Myou heard the whole conversation, and that Yume would've had broke the wall if she wasn't careful. "I'm not letting it happen… Again…"

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

_Huntra found herself in a dark alley, the only light was coming from the buildings and the heart-shaped moon. _

"_Wait a minute, heart-shaped moon?!" Huntra wasn't mistaking the moon was really heart-shaped._

"_What's going on?!"_

_Then she saw it. A girl around nine or eight, she had black hair, but the rest of her appearance was concealed by the darkness. Suddenly shadows started to form on the ground and black creatures with yellow eyes appeared from the ground, the girl was in the middle of the swarm. The black creatures noticed her and lunged at her._

"_Get out of there!" Huntra tried to get to the girl, but was stopped by a barrier. She banged at the barrier with her fist, but it was no use. Suddenly, the creatures dissolved into nothingness._

_Huntra gasped. The girl was in a stance, in her hand was a katana which had a silver blade and a silver handle, and a black ribbon over the handle; it even had a keychain which was a silver crescent moon. The creatures lunged once more and the girl slashed at them, she even kicked on that got too close. One of the creatures attacked her from behind, which knocked her down. The creatures took this advantage and lunged._

"_WATCH OUT!"_

* * *

Huntra woke up in a flash, taking deep breaths. _Who was that girl? And why does she seem familiar?_

"Are you alright Huntra-san?" Jouju asked.

"None of your business" Huntra snapped. She then heard a beeping noise; she thought it was an alarm clock but…

"A message from Yuuko!" Jouju cheered, and then the diamond on its head projected an image on the wall. It was Yuuko.

"What do you want?" Huntra asked.

"Nothing, I'm just here to pass a message from a girl" Yuuko replied.

"Who is this girl?" Huntra questioned.

"Well… Let's just say she won't give away her name"

"Okay… What's the message?"

"She told me to give you this" Yuuko said as she held up a dagger.

"What would she want to give me a dagger?" Huntra questioned.

"She believes it would help you" Yuuko responded. "Oh and she also told me to tell you something…"

"About?"

"Jouju."

"What about it?"

"Put you box of feathers in its mouth."

"What! Jouju's going to eat it?!"

"Don't worry, it can preserve objects."

"You better be right" Huntra said, as she grabbed her box of feathers and put it in Jouju's mouth. Jouju swallowed the box. It opened its mouth again, then the dagger came out.

"See you later" Yuuko said, before the projection faded.

Huntra examined the dagger, the blade was a leaf-shaped and made out of moonstone and the handle was made out of strong wood and tied together by a strong thread. It was sturdy and well-crafted. _How is this going to help me?_

She attached the dagger to her belt and stood up.

"Huntra-san?" Jouju asked.

"I'm going for a walk…"

"Then Jouju comes too…"

"Fine…"

* * *

Huntra, Kaze and Jouju were walking down the streets of Twilight Town, Huntra stopped and looked around. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"What's wrong Huntra-san?" Jouju asked.

"It's quiet… Too quiet."

"Huntra-san! Look!"

Huntra looked where Jouju pointed and gasped, there was a woman, she had long silver hair, kind blue eyes and was wearing a sapphire-blue yukuta with topaz blue designs of waterfalls and springs. On her face was a kind smile…

…_10-year old Huntra was lost in the forest that was close to Hakumei Village. The bullies had chased her into the forest and she lost them. But it was dark and she had no idea where she was._

"Are you lost?"

_Huntra turned to see a woman with silver hair, kind blue eyes and was wearing a sapphire-blue yukuta with topaz blue designs. Huntra opened her mouth but no words came out, so she only nodded._

"Follow me"

_Huntra followed the woman as fast as her ten-year old legs could take her. She managed to catch up with the woman, and she led her to Takashi's home, Huntra turned around to thank the woman…_

…_but she was gone._

The woman started to walk away.

"Wait!" Huntra exclaimed and followed the woman who led them through a forest which leads them to a mansion, then the woman suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Roxas-kun!" Jouju exclaimed. Huntra looked up to see Roxas in front of the mansion. Roxas turned around to see Huntra.

"Huntra?" Roxas asked. "You can see me?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, Dusks appeared in front of them. Huntra summoned the Joukai Blade and Kaze took a stance. But, Roxas summoned the Keyblade and unlocked the gate, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju followed Roxas into the mansion. The Dusks were about to follow them, but the gate closed automatically. Ansem and Yume appeared in front of the gate with their weapons, ready to attack.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Roxas was looking around in some of the rooms while Huntra, Kaze and Jouju were searching around the other rooms. They soon entered a room that looked like the library.

_Let's hide here…_

Huntra stopped and looked around.

"Huntra-san?" Jouju said.

"I'm fine…" Huntra walked up to the table in the middle of the room and stared at the symbols for a minute, she then grabbed a yellow crayon and started to draw something on the empty circle of the symbol.

Roxas came in just in time to see the ground below her started to glow, Roxas grabbed her arm and pulled her away just in time before the ground disappeared, revealing a secret passageway.

"What just happened!?" Huntra exclaimed.

"You opened a secret passageway."

"I know but… Nevermind" she turned to Roxas. "Found out anything?"

* * *

"Okay… So… Let me get this straight, you're saying that you were in this group called Organization XIII and you were really Axel's best friends and a Nobody of this guy named Sora and you fought and got defeated by this guy named Riku and this girl named Namine told you everything and we are really in a virtual Twilight Town." Roxas nodded

"Wow! Now my head hurts."

"So… Where do we go now, Roxas?"

"Down the passageway" Roxas replied, then went down the passageway, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju followed behind.

The passageway soon led them to a Computer Room, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju were looking around, while Roxas went to the computers.

"Roxas-kun!" Jouju exclaimed, Huntra and Kaze turned around to see Roxas clutch his head in pain. "Roxas!"

Then, Roxas summoned his Keyblade and started to smash the computers. Huntra yelled, but it didn't seem he was listening.

"Roxas! ROXAS! Roxas stop it! Please! STOP IT!" Huntra cried out.

As if he heard her, he stopped, but the computers were completely destroyed. Huntra, Kaze and Jouju ran up to him.

"Roxas! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Roxas didn't reply, as if he didn't hear her. A door opened and he ran towards it, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju were following behind.

As they entered the room, Nobodies appeared, Huntra and Roxas summoned their weapon while Kaze reared up and Jouju hid in Huntra's hood. The Nobodies were eventually defeated. Suddenly…

"Simply amazing, Roxas." It turned out to be Axel.

"Axel . . ." Roxas grumbled.

"So, you really do remember me his time?" Axel smirked, then he frowned. "I'm SO FLATTERED!"

Then, a ring of fire surrounded Roxas and Axel, which prevented Huntra, Kaze and Jouju from entering the arena.

"Roxas!" Huntra yelled. _There has got to be a way in…_

"Huntra-san!" Jouju exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Use the dagger!"

"How?!" Huntra question, but took the dagger out anyway.

"Point it towards the ring of fire!" Huntra did as so.

"And yell 'Heart's Blood'!"

"HEART'S BLOOD!!"

The dagger started to glow in a silver aura.

* * *

Inside the fiery arena, Roxas and Axel were both injured, but Axel had the upper hand.

"Time to end this!" Axel yelled and was about to make his strike, until…

"HEART'S BLOOD!!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the air started to grow a little chilly and to Axel's and Roxas's surprise, another flame started to attack Axel's ring of fire, but instead of the red flames that Axel uses, it was silver. It extinguished the flames until it was all silver fire, then it extinguished itself, which revealed Huntra and Kaze in shock, with their mouths hanging open and Jouju jumping around, cheerfully.

"Yay! Huntra used 'Heart's Blood'!"

Using Axel's moment of shock, Roxas struck his blow and defeated Axel.

"Let's meet again in the next life..." Axel smirked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting" Roxas replied.

Then, a shroud of dark mist began to form around Axel.

"Silly." Axel chuckled, "Just because you have a next life . . ." Axel disappeared in the shroud of dark mist. Roxas turned to see Huntra and Kaze still in shock.

"Huntra? Are you alright?"

"Oh… My… God…" Huntra said, bedazzled. "I can't believe I just did that."

"Well, thanks anyway." Then Roxas walked through another door. Huntra looked at the spot Axel was then followed Roxas, Kaze and Jouju followed behind.

* * *

The hallway they were walking down was lined with flower-shaped pods, then Roxas stopped at two particular pods.

"…Donald?" Roxas said as he looked at one pod, then looked at the other pod. "…Goofy?

Huntra looked up to see a duck and a strange dog wearing clothes. Roxas continued on and Huntra, Kaze and Jouju caught up with him.

They soon entered another room, which had a giant flower-shaped pod in an enormous, marble room. And DiZ was there as well.

"At last, the Keyblade's chosen one" DiZ smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" Roxas questioned. "Me or Sora?"

"To half of Sora, of course" DiZ responded. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

_Realm of light? _Huntra thought

"Why? Who are you?" Roxas questioned.

"I am the servant of the world" DiZ replied. "And, if I'm a servant, then you consider yourself a tool, at best." He then laughed.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas yelled.

"Wait! No one can be the servant of the world! No one can!" Huntra yelled. DiZ turned to Huntra, but before he could speak, Roxas summoned the Keyblade and charged.

"Roxas!" Huntra cried.

Roxas attempted to attack DiZ, but the Keyblade only went right through him. Roxas turned around, only to be shocked that DiZ was unharmed.

"My apologies" DiZ apologised. "This is only a data-based projection."

Roxas screamed in agony, and continuously attempt to attack DiZ, but to no avail.

"Roxas! Stop it!" Huntra cried.

DiZ faded after the final blow. Huntra, Kaze and Jouju ran up to Roxas. Then, DiZ reappeared

"Come, over here" DiZ said. Roxas only glared at DiZ.

"I hate you so much!" Roxas snarled.

"You should share some hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good."

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Then, he charged at DiZ once more.

"ROXAS!!" Huntra screamed.

Roxas attempted to attack DiZ once more, but disappeared. Huntra, Kaze and Jouju ran up to him once more

"Roxas-kun…" Jouju started.

The pod suddenly opened, like a bud, revealing its petals to the morning sun. Inside the pod was a boy, that would've been easily mistaken as Roxas, except for his spiky, brown hair and was wearing clothes that were small for him.

"Is that…" Huntra began.

"Sora…" Roxas began. "Your lucky. Looks like my summer vacation…is over…"

"Roxas…" Huntra said quietly. Roxas turned to Huntra.

"Even thought we are not friends…" Roxas began. "Thank you for at least coming this far with me…"

Huntra only nodded.

"Will we ever see you again, Roxas-kun?" Jouju asked.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"See you next time Roxas-kun!" Jouju said.

"Goodbye, Roxas" Huntra said, as she watched him fade away. The pod closed.

Suddenly, Huntra clutched her head in pain, she then collapsed and passed out.

"Huntra-san!" Jouju cried as Jouju and Kaze tried to wake her up, but no avail.

"She's not dead, but unconscious."

Jouju and Kaze turned around to see Yume. Kaze leaped up and landed between Huntra and Yume and snarled, she was poised and ready to attack. Jouju noticed a familiar creature on her shoulder.

"Myou-san?" Jouju questioned

"Hi Awai-san!"

"What are you…?" Jouju began.

"Myou is only working for Yume-san!"

"It's time for you to sleep now" Yume said.

"Why?" Jouju questioned. Yume's hand started to glow in a white aura and tapped both of them on the head.

They both started to feel drowsy, they both let out a yawn before they fell asleep.

"Wow! Yume-san's 'Sleep Touch' sure comes handy!" Myou cheered.

"Excellent work, Yume" DiZ said. Yume turned around to see DiZ and Ansem.

"So we take them to Twilight Town?" Ansem asked.

"But before that, you must make Namine erase their memories about Roxas and Virtual Twilight Town" DiZ said.

"Whatever you say Old man!" Yume said. Then DiZ left, Ansem turned to Yume.

"Are you really going to erase their memories?" Ansem questioned

"Nope!" Yume said with a big grin.

"Don't worry! Yume-san has a plan!"

"Yes Myou… I have a plan…"

* * *

Okay, so just before anyone asks about Jouju. Jouju was a magical being that was created by Yuuko another person who can use magic and possibly Clow Reed, for just this moment. Then the white Jouju is kept for another hero which appears after a year and a few months later and has ties with Sora in his first adventures and the Organization XIII and Huntra is not involved in this adventure, and if your wondering who this hero of the future is. Well... You missed out because this hero was in my oldest and first stories and I'm not continuing, and feel free about asking who this person is, but if you bother me too much, then I'm not going to bother.

Until next time...


	9. Sora's First Day

This was a _very very very very very very very very very_ hard chapter to write

Disclaimer: I only own, Huntra, Kaze, Yume, Joukai Blade, Jouju and the woman in the blue yukuta.

* * *

Where am I?

_Jouju doesn't know._

Jouju! What are you doing here!

_Jouju doesn't know either._

_**Arf!**_

Kaze! You're here to! What's going on?!

_**Arf?**_

Are we dead?

**Nope… You're dead**

What the…! Who are you?!

**God! That's nice! And call me Yume.**

Stupid…

**Hey!**

_My name's Namine._

Namine? Oh! You're the girl Roxas was talking about!

_That's right._

**Awai-san!**

_Myou-san!_

What the…! There are two Joujus!

**There is some difference, your one is white and is called Awai and my one is black and called Myou.**

Great…

**What happen to the Huntra I use to know?! Ever since you lost your memories you're a totally different person! Maybe a split personality…**

What the…! How do you…?!

_We brought you here for a reason._

Reason?

**Yup! The old man in the red bandages, his name is DiZ…**

DiZ? Sounds stupider…

**Hey! **

Sorry.

**Okay… We were ordered by DiZ to erase your memories about Roxas and virtual Twilight Town…**

WHAT!

_**ARF!**_

_You mean we won't remember anything about Roxas-kun?_

**Don't worry we won't.**

Why?

**Don't worry! Yume-san has a plan!**

**You have to pretend you don't remember anything about Roxas or the virtual Twilight Town.**

Why?

**So the old man doesn't get suspicious.**

_You mean we can't tell Sora anything?_

**That's right **

_Okay! _

Um… Namine

_Yes?_

You can manipulate and restore memories, right?

_Yes_.

Can you restore my memories?

_Yes… But…_

But?

_Something is blocking your memories_

Meaning?

**She can't restore your memories because something is preventing her to.**

Great…

**God! Can't you be positive for once?! But don't worry the 'thing' that is blocking your memories is slowly weakening.**

So I'll get my memories back?

**In time… Yes.**

Good.

**But travelling to other worlds can quicken the process.**

Meaning?

**You have to travel with Sora to other worlds, and Jouju is also with you for this journey for a reason.**

Which is?

**You'll have to figure that out yourself.**

Great…

**Okay! You're in the same room as before, but in the real Twilight Town. Sora is waking up today. Remember… Don't tell Sora anything!**

Okay…

**Okay… Good luck!**

**Bye Huntra-san! Bye Awai-san! Bye Kaze!**

_Bye Myou-san! Bye Yume-san! Bye Namine-chan!_

Wait! What about Roxas?!

Don't worry…

Roxas!

* * *

"Gawrsh… Are you guys alright?"

"Wake up!"

Huntra woke up to see a duck and a strange dog wearing weird clothing. Huntra's first reaction was to scream and she did just that, Jouju and Kaze both woke up.

"Are you guys alright?" the dog asked.

"We're fine!" Jouju replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" the duck questioned suspiciously.

"We…" Huntra remembered not to say anything about Roxas. "…were…um… Lost?"

"Yes! Huntra's right! We were just looking around and we found ourselves here!" Jouju added.

"Gawrsh! You two better be careful where you're going next time!" the dog said.

_Phew…_ Huntra thought. _They believe me… For now._

"So, who are you? And where are we?"

"I'm Huntra…"

"I'm Jouju!"

"And she is Kaze" Huntra said as she gestured to Kaze.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Goofy!" the dog said.

"Donald Duck!" the duck replied.

"Nice to meet you!" Huntra said with fake cheerfulness. _Great… more talking animals…_

"Hey! Isn't that Sora?" Goofy said as he pointed to the giant flower-shaped pod in the middle of the room.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Sora… Wake up!" Goofy joined.

The pod suddenly opened, and inside, Sora stretched and yawned. He saw Donald and Goofy and jumped out of the pod and hugged them both.

"Donald, Goofy!" he said, before they held hands and jumped around in a circle. Huntra watched them with a twinge of jealousy. Jouju jumped onto Huntra's shoulder.

"You're jealous!!" Jouju teased.

"I'm not!!" Huntra hissed back. A cricket jumped onto Sora's shoulder.

"That was some nap!" he said before jumping off.

"You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Huntra answered, Sora turned to Huntra.

"And you are…" Sora began.

"Huntra" Huntra replied.

"And she's Kaze" Huntra said as she gestured to Kaze. Jouju bounced up and down on Huntra's shoulder.

"And I'm Jouju!"

"Hello, I'm Jiminy Cricket" Jiminy said, bowing like a gentlemen.

"And I'm Sora" Sora said.

_Like I didn't know…_ Huntra thought.

"So… What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"We found them here" Donald said.

"Yeah… We were just exploring around and got lost… somehow…" Huntra lied.

"So, when do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy asked.

"Let's see… we defeated Ansem…" Sora began, Huntra went into deep thought. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

"…restored peace to the world… found Kairi…" Sora continued. _And why does her name sound familiar too? Was she royalty or something?_

"Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku" Sora finished. "I think that's right so far?"

_Not to mention, that you were put to sleep for who knows how long and your Nobody, Roxas, had to live a life without his memories and was somehow 'half' your power and had to be sacrificed for your awakening _Huntra added in her thoughts.

"Then what?" Donald asked. The four stared up in thought.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked. Jiminy took out a miniature journal and opened its pages.

"Gee, there's only one sentence: 'Thank Namine.'" Jiminy said. "Hmm… I wonder who that is?"

They looked around, but only shook their heads. Donald gave him the evil eye. "Some journal that is."

Jiminy was faltered, but quick changed the subject. "Well, what do ya say we find out where we are!"

The four agreed on the idea and headed outside. Sora turned to Huntra. "Hey.. Umm… Huntra?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to tag along with us?" Sora offered.

Before Huntra could answer, Jouju responded. "Sure! We'd love to!"

"Okay" Sora said, before he left the room. Huntra only gave Jouju a glare before following him.

Donald turned to Sora. "Why did you ask them to come with us?"

"I don't know, but something told me to…" Huntra overheard the conversation.

_Roxas..._

* * *

They were walking around, until Sora stopped and looked around. They all stopped and turned to Sora.

Sora looked around. "You know, I think I've been to this town."

_Roxas…_ Huntra thought.

"What is it called?" Donald asked.

"Hmm…" Sora said in thought. "Guess I've must've imagined it."

They continued their tour.

* * *

They soon entered a place which must've been the Usual spot, since Hayner, Pence and Olette were there. They looked up as Sora, Huntra, Donald, Goofy, Kaze and Jouju entered.

"What do you want?" Hayner asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"Uh, nothing" Sora replied. "Just wondering what was back here."

"Now you know. This is our spot" Hayner said.

"Umm…" Pence said as he walked up to them. "You're… new around here, right? I'm Pence."

"Hayner, nice to meet you" Hayner said. "But we've got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Then he walked off.

"What a grouch" Huntra complained.

"My name's Olette" Olette said.

"Hey, what are your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh sorry" Goofy started. "We're Sora, Donald, Goofy and…"

"Huntra, and she's Kaze" Huntra said, gesturing to Kaze.

"I'm Jouju!" Jouju said while bouncing up and down on her shoulder.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Huntra, Kaze, Jouju" Olette began. "We just met someone who was looking for you."

"He sure seemed in a hurry" Pence added. "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had those big, round ears."

"The King!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where'd ya see him?" Sora asked.

"At the station" Pence answered.

"The station! Thanks!" Sora thanked. Then Pence and Olette left the Usual Spot.

"Oh boy!" Donald cheered. "The King's trying to find us!"

"Who is this 'King'?" Huntra questioned.

"We've been trying to find the King for a long time" Sora replied.

"Doesn't answer my question, but this will be fine for now" Huntra said.

"Okay… So let's go to the station!" Donald and Goofy nodded and the six headed to the station.

* * *

With the help of Huntra and Jouju, they entered the station plaza, but as they did, they were surrounded by Dusks. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Huntra summoned their weapons and Kaze reared up, ready to attack, and Jouju jumped into Huntra's hood.

They attacked the white creatures, but the more they disposed of, another one took its place. It soon tired out Sora, Huntra and the others. When the Dusks were about to strike once more. A stranger in a black coat appeared and destroyed the remaining Dusks with a Keyblade, but unlike Sora's, it had a gold blade and a silver handle.

"Who's that?" Jouju asked, as it poked its head out of Huntra's hood. It seemed like Sora and the others knew him, when Sora stood up and was about to say something, Donald and Goofy stood up and jumped on top of Sora in surprise. "Your Majesty?"

"Shh…" he ordered. "You gotta board the train and leave town. The train knows the way. And take Huntra, Kaze and Jouju with you!"

"How does he know our names?" Huntra questioned. The 'King' then took out a money pouch and handed it to Sora. "Here."

Sora took the pouch.

"Your Majesty!" Donald exclaimed, as he noticed the King was running away.

"The King… Was that really him?" Sora questioned.

"It could've been…" Goofy began. "Yep, I know it was!"

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald cheered.

"But how does he know our names?" Huntra questioned once more.

"I don't know" Sora said, then he turned to Donald and Goofy. "Well, I'm going to look for Riku! What are you two gonna do?"

Donald and Goofy put on serious expression, which looked pretty funny. Sora and Jouju started laughing.

"Hey!" Donald complained. "What's so funny!?"

"Your face!" Sora replied. Donald and Goofy both faced each other and broke into laughter. Huntra and Kaze only stared at them. _How did I get myself into this?_

"Come on Huntra" Sora said. "You have to come with us!"

"Alright…" Huntra replied. Then Sora ran into the Train Station, followed by Donald, Goofy, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju.

* * *

As they entered the Station, they were followed in by Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"Wait up!" Hayner called. They turned to see them.

"Hay Sora…" Hayner began.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We came to see you guys off" Pence answered. "It just seemed like something we oughta do."

"Really! Thanks!" Sora exclaimed, then he went to the counter and took out the money pouch.

"Huh?" Olette gasped in surprise.

"What?" Donald asked. Olette took out a money pouch out of her pocket, which was identical to the one Sora had.

"They're the same" Goofy stated.

"Yeah" Olette agreed.

Sora examined the pouch and shrugged, then he placed it on the counter. "Six tickets, please!"

The Foreman handed him the tickets and they headed towards the train, Sora had a solemn look on his face.

"Are you alright, Sora-kun?" Jouju asked.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again…" Sora said.

"Your probably just thinking to much!" Goofy inquired.

"Yeah" Sora agreed. "That must be it."

They made their way to the 'Ghost Train.'

"Okay! Let's go!" Donald and Goofy nodded and headed inside, Huntra spoke to Kaze in wolf language and Kaze headed in as well, which only left Sora, Huntra and Jouju outside.

"Hey Sora, Huntra! Are you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

Huntra didn't say anything, but Sora thought about it. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Hayner shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno."

Sora smiled, then a tear fell down his cheek, which shocked them, except Huntra. Sora quickly wiped away his tear.

"You okay?" Olette asked.

"Y-yeah" Sora answered. "I don't know where that came from."

_I do…_ Huntra thought.

"Pull it together" Hayner chuckled.

"Okay… See ya" Sora said, before getting on the train, Huntra and Jouju followed behind.

* * *

On the train, everyone was looked out at the landscape that was rolling by, except Huntra and Kaze. Sora took out the pouch and pulled a blue crystal out of the pouch, he held it up.

"You know…" Sora muttered as he looked at the crystal. "I'm sad…"

"We'll be back" Donald reassured.

"Yeah" Goofy agreed. "We can visit Hayner and the others again."

"They're right!" Jouju said, as it bounced onto Sora's shoulder. "Just because we're leaving them now, doesn't mean you'll never see them again.

Sora nodded. Suddenly, a bright flash occurred and the scenery changed into a beautiful Artic rainbow landscape. Sora turned to Huntra and Kaze, who were sitting a bit far from the others, Huntra was looking at the ground and Kaze was nudging her with her nose once in a while, as if she was attempting to cheer Huntra up.

"Was she always like that?" Sora asked Jouju. Jouju shook it head.

"No, there were those times when Huntra-san was happy!"

"Yeah…" Sora sighed. "I guess so…"

Huntra was in deep thought, Kaze can sense her unsureness and she was trying to cheer her up, she gave Kaze a reassuring pat on the head. _I know I have to go with them… but… what if I… kill them?_

* * *

At Sunset Hill; Axel, Namine, Riku (Ansem), Yume and Myou was there.

"He's gone…" Axel said.

"Sheesh!" Yume muttered. "As if he's not banished to the Oblivion! Roxas is still alive, but in another way which I didn't was possible until…"

"Quiet!" Riku interrupted. Everyone went silent, Axel returned to the railroad and Yume returned to the bench.

"Let's go now" Namine responds, as she was looking at her drawing in her sketchbook.

"You don't have any place to go, do you?" Axel questioned. "And you don't have anywhere to go back, right? Such things don't exist to guys like us…"

"That's right, there is no place for me" Namine said, Axel turned to her. "Still… I have some places I want to go… I have some people I want to see."

"Yeah, same here…" Axel agreed, he turned to Riku and Yume. "So why don't you just let us go? That old guy told you to get rid of us, didn't he?"

Namine turned to Riku and Yume. "Is it… true?"

"Go" Yume ordered.

"Don't you think you should just accomplish your task here?" Axel questioned.

"I owe you two" Riku said.

"You mean…"

"At Castle Oblivion."

"Okay, thanks then" Axel said, before summoning a portal, Namine looked at Yume and Riku, who nodded.

"I'm sorry" she apologised, before running into the portal, Axel looked at them before entering the portal himself, then the portal dissolved into nothingness.

Riku turned to Yume. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? Letting them go like that?"

"I'm sure…" Yume responded. "After all… I know we're doing the right thing."

"And what about Huntra?" Riku questioned. "How do you know this much about her and know this is the best for her?"

"Well… I guess I'll have to start from the beginning…"

* * *

That okay... I guess...


	10. The Magician's Wisdom

YAY!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!

Disclaimer: Same as always, I only own Huntra, Jouju, Kaze, Joukai Blade, Yume, the mysterious woman in the blue yukuta. If I did own Kingdom Hearts...

Huntra, Yume and Jouju: We would be in it!

Kaze: ARF!

* * *

_A young figure looked out at the landscape, everything was covered in snow. The grass, the trees, the forest, the mountains. The landscape went right from the fields, to the silent forests, to the high mountains. A lake not to far from where the person was standing was completely frozen. It was a beautiful sight… And to top it off, it was dark… And along the sky, was a beautiful Artic rainbow… Shimmering with many tales to tell and many mysteries to uncover…_

_The person was not tall, but a short figure and due to her build and height, she was a girl who looked no older than four… She was starring at the landscape in awe… It was absolutely beautiful…_

_The girl's raven hair only touched her shoulders and was curled inwards, her grey eyes were shimmering in the moonlight, and her skin was as pale as the snow itself. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with silver designs of stars and moons, and was wearing black jeans with a black studded belt. She was also wearing white sneakers with silver linings. Around her neck was a crescent moon charm on a silver chain._

_Out of no where, another girl appeared beside her, she looked a lot like the girl, except her golden locks was straight and went two inches past her shoulders, her ruby eyes could send shivers down anyone's spine and her skin was only a few shades darker. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and red shorts, and she was barefoot. Anyone would've thought she was insane that she was wearing clothing that was inappropriate for this weather, but the temperature didn't even seem to affect her in any way. Also, around her neck was a sun charm that was carved out of amber and strung on a gold chain. They both had different eye colours and hair colour, but they were both fraternal twins and the best of friends._

_To the girl, who was the sun pendant, surprise, the girl with the moon pendant turned to her. "What do you think you're doing in those clothes?!?!"_

_"So? The temperature doesn't even change anything!" the girl exclaimed._

_"I don't even know how I ended up with a sister like you…" the girl with the moon pendant sighed._

_"I wonder why too… Mooncry…"_

* * *

Huntra woke up, as the train stopped at its destination. _Mooncry… She definitely sounds familiar…_

As they stepped out of the train, the train suddenly flashed in a white aura and disappeared. Sora laughed nervously "There goes our ride…"

"Then, how in the world are we going to get out of this place then?!" Huntra questioned.

"Don't worry Huntra-san!" Jouju cheered. "Jouju knows we will find a way out of here!"

"Sure… I wonder why it doesn't make me feel better" Huntra said sarcastically. They approached the tower, and there was a big strange dog-like person peeking through the door, his back was turned to them.

"What's going on?" Donald questioned

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of the here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is, he's a real powerful sorcerer." The large guy began "Which would make him the perfect body guard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a Heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A Heartless?" Donald exclaimed.

"That's right." The guy said. "They're those things that come outta the darkness in folk's hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And I'm buildin' an army of Heartless special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on! Scram! I'm way behind schedule!"

"You outta find something nicer to do!" Goofy said.

"Says who?" he question and turned around to face them. "Wha… AAAH! It's you!!"

"Pete!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here!?" Pete questioned.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Donald questioned.

"You know him?" Sora and Huntra asked.

"We sure do!" Goofy answered. "Pete's been causing trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

"You wanna know how, eh?" Pete questioned. "Well Maleficent busted me out! And now you world… no, no, no all the worlds! Are going to belong to yours truly! Because Maleficent is goin' to help me conquer them all!"

"Maleficent… huh" Sora thought aloud. Then, Sora, Donald and Goofy started giggling, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju only gave puzzled looks.

"What are you laughing at?!" Pete exclaimed. "Maleficent's power is so great she's…"

"She's toast" Sora finished.

Pete gasped. "You! So you're the ones who did it!"

"Well… We might've had something to do with it" Sora said, as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Grr… Heartless squad! Round up!" Pete shouted. Just then, several black creatures with yellow eyes appeared.

_So those are Heartless… _Huntra thought. Sora, Huntra, Donald and Goofy summoned their weapons while Kaze attacked using her claws and fangs and Jouju jumped into Huntra's hood. They eventually defeated all the creatures, Pete was really mad…

"Grr… Nobody and I mean nobody! Messes with the mighty Pete!" he shouted.

"When you mean 'nobody' do you mean the Nobody being? Or the nobody nobody?" Huntra questioned. Pete just got angrier.

"So 'mighty' Pete" Sora mocked. "Who lives in this tower, anyway?"

"So you don't know… eh?" Pete smirked. "Well, it's old Yen Sid. Probably a Heartless by now!"

Donald and Goofy were bewildered. "Master Yen Sid lives here?!"

Donald quickly dashed into the tower.

"Who's Yen Sid?" Huntra questioned.

"I know Yen Sid!" Jouju exclaimed cheerfully. "Yen Sid is a magician! Yuuko was friends with Yen Sid!"

"Who's Yuuko?" Sora questioned.

"Do you wanna know?" Huntra questioned.

"Yuuko is the Dimension Witch!" Jouju answered.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed. Huntra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right…" Huntra turned to Goofy. "Who is this Yen Sid anyway?"

"Yen Sid is the King's Teacher" Goofy explained.

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed once more. "Sounds powerful!"

Then Sora and Goofy followed Donald into the tower, Huntra sighed before running after them, Jouju still in her hood and Kaze following behind. Leaving, Pete throwing a tantrum.

* * *

As they went up the stairs of the tower, they fought Heartless in order to continue, as they almost made it to their destination, Donald couldn't take it anymore.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless!" Donald complained. "Things haven't changed one bit!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then" Goofy reassured.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Sora asked. Huntra just sighed and crossed her arms.

"Let's just continue, shall we?"

They continued up the stairs until they reached their destination. Donald and Goofy entered into the room first, followed by Sora, Huntra, Kaze and Jouju. Sitting at the desk was a wizard with a long beard and wearing blue robes and a tall pointed hat covered in stars, eyes brimming with wisdom. Donald and Goofy saluted and bowed.

"Master Yen Sid!" Donald greeted. "It's an honor!"

"Hey there!" Sora waved.

"Great…" Huntra sighed. "More wizards…"

"Sora! Huntra!" Donald scolded. "Show some respect!"

Sora chuckled nervously, but Huntra crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Yen Sid waved the formality aside.

"So… You must be Sora" Then he turned to Huntra. "And you must be Huntra. Now, have you met the King yet?"

"Yes we did Master Yen Sid" Goofy answered. "But, we weren't even given a chance to talk to him."

"I see…" Yen Sid said. "The task of instructing you four has fallen on my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

"Great…" Huntra said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

You mean… We have to go on another quest" Sora complained. "I was looking forward to find Riku and return to the islands."

"Yes, I know" Yen Sid replied. "But everything on your journey is connected to you. Whether you'll find your way to the Islands, whether you will return to the Islands alone or with your friend, and whether or not the Islands would still be there. And the key that connects them all is you, Sora."

"I'm the key…" Sora said, as he held out his hand, the Keyblade appeared.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to the light!" Yen Sid said, and Sora nodded. With a swift movement with his hand, an open book appeared in front of them.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey" Yen Sid explained. "Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will confront."

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jouju agreed, Huntra rolled her eyes and had no other choice than to agree, then started to read the book:

"_The Beginning"_

_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who shared the same bonds, though their paths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand you held is lost to you, gaze anew at heart that once was . . . for all the answers are within._

"_Interlude"_

_A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that "world between." What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps . . . for there all confusion will end._

"_The Future Story"_

_Will the day come that this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over . . . and everything will begin._

"Done" Huntra said, as soon as she finished.

"But wait a sec…" Sora began. "How come are there still Heartless running around?"

"Your past endeavours did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness" Yen Sid explained. "However, the Heartless are darkness made real and darkness lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in a single heart it will be difficult to eliminate all of them."

"Gawrsh, that must mean, if every heart was full of light, the heartless go away" Goofy said. Yen Sid nodded.

"Now I shall speak of the enemies you will encounter."

"Finally…" Huntra grumbled.

With a swift swish of his hand, an image of Donald appeared on the floor beside them, suddenly, a white aura engulfed the image and it changed into a Heartless. "If one like Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, a Heartless will be created."

"Aww…" Donald whined.

"The Heartless are always lurking and seeking to capture new hearts." Yen Sid said. "Never let your guard down! Now then…"

With another swish of his hand, beside the Heartless, another image appeared, it was a Dusk.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart, becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act on its own." The image of the Heartless faded away. "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away…A spirit that goes on, even if its body fades from existence…For Nobodies do not exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings but don't be fooled! They only pretend to have any sort of emotion at all. Do not be deceived!"

"Nobodies…" Huntra whispered softly.

"They don't exist?" Sora questioned. Suddenly, three more Nobodies appeared beside them.

"The Nobodies you see here are called Dusks, the most common type of Nobody." Yen Sid explained. "But there are others, some with frightening powers. Be vigilant! They will attempt to do you harm, but they are nothing more than empty shells destined to return to the darkness. But…"

The imaged of Dusks faded into new images, but unlike before, this images were three human figures with long black trench coats. "The beings you see before you now are very different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII…" Huntra whispered, a headache slowly started to form in her head, it faded as quickly as it came. She turned to Kaze and Jouju, who both shook their heads. _Sounds familiar…_

"Heartless act on instinct, but Nobodies can think and plan, it seems they are working on a goal. What that goal is, I do not know." Yen Sid continued. "The king sensed the danger and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's Keyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's travelling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answered to the riddles of the Nobodies and Organization XIII."

"Then the first thing we need is to find him!" Sora figured. "He should know where Riku is, too. They were together when we closed the Door to Darkness. I mean, after we defeated Ansem."

"Now, before you go, you will need more suitable travelling clothes. Those look a bit small for you. Through there you will find three good fairies, who will present you with appropriate garments."

Jouju giggled. "You clothes are too small!"

Huntra just rolled her eyes.

"I guess so…" Sora chuckled nervously. Sora, Donald and Goofy walked in through the door Yen Sid gestured to, Huntra, Jouju and Kaze remained.

"Now Huntra…" Yen Sid began. "I shall tell you what YOU will face."

"Finally…" Huntra said in relief.

"Huntra, your memories are scattered through worlds…"

"I know that" Huntra interrupted.

"But there are sometimes where Sora won't be there to help you…" Yen Sid continued.

"What does that mean?" Huntra questioned.

"Well, Huntra, your journey, though it is crossed with Sora's journey, your journey is your own, and it is only for you to face" Yen Sid explained.

"Great…" Huntra grumbled.

"Also, I got a message from Yuuko earlier, and she wanted to tell you to meet her in Hollow Bastion…"

"What does that witch want!?" Huntra asked.

"She says she needs you to do something for her. However, there is still one more subject I need to discuss…"

"What is it…" Huntra said.

"The reasons why your memories are scattered is done for great darkness Huntra, you must be careful, and not take it for granted."

"Sure…"

"Also, Yuuko told me to give you this…" Raising a hand up he clenched his hand, he unclenched it and a glowing orb rose from it, the orb was a clear colour, but within it dark wisps were swirling around. The orb floated into Huntra's hand.

"Summon the Joukai blade Huntra" Yen Sid ordered. With the orb in one hand, Huntra summoned the Joukai Blade with the other.

"Now, I will need to tell you about the Joukai Blade, you see Huntra, the Joukai Blade is not just like any other blades" Yen Sid began, Huntra titled her head in confusion. "The Joukai Blade is a blade forged from heaven itself…"

"Yeah, yeah… The witch already explained that to me anyway" Huntra interrupted in impatience.

"Patience Huntra…" Yen Sid advised.

"Whatever…" Huntra shrugged off casually.

Yen Sid continued. "The Joukai Blade cannot be wielded by just anyone, the Joukai Blade can only be wielded by those who are worthy enough, to even touch its handle, now tell me Huntra… Have you had any 'unusual' dreams lately?"

A sharp pain spread through her head at once, she immediately clutched her head as the pain worsened. As it did pictures started to appear in her head, bit and pieces of images that didn't make sense when put together in this manner. She bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling out loud, soon enough the pain subsided. But the pictures still rolled through her head, the images became much clearer and only too familiar. The scenes were from that frightening dream from Twilight Town, with all the wispy looking creatures with their cloaks and menacing glowing eyes.

"What…" Huntra gasped. "What were those creatures?"

"I do not know either Huntra" Yen Side began. "But all I know is that these new creatures are unlike Heatless or Nobodies, they are creature from a human, but I do not exactly what…"

"Great…" She sighed.

"But there is one thing I know, these creatures, unlike heartless, steals something important, something that's even greater than the heart itself…"

"The Soul…" Huntra realised.

"I see you are growing wiser Huntra…" Yen Sid nodded. "But now, there is no more time for delay, it is time to start your journey…"

"Wait! But what is the purpose of this orb" Huntra questioned, holding the orb up, still glowing as ever.

"That Huntra, you have to find on your own, for it is not my place to tell you…"

"Great…" Huntra sighed and stuffed the orb into her pocket.

"And you must never let Sora know you carry the orb…"

"Why?" Huntra questioned. "If I don't know what it does it is less likely Sora does either."

"Yes… But this orb holds great power that only connects to you and Sora must no nothing of it."

"Great…" Huntra sighed once more.

"You have enough knowledge now… It is time for your journey…" As soon as those words left Yen Sid's mouth, Sora, Donald and Goofy walked into the room, Sora had his new clothes.

* * *

Yen Sid lead them to a Gummi Ship, which Huntra didn't know what it was until Sora explained to her that it was going to transport them world to world.

Then Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. "So you guys ready to go?"

They both nodded, he then turned to Huntra, who was examining the Gummi Ship. "How about you Huntra?"

"Whatever…" Huntra shrugged.

"Now, now, just a moment…" Yen Side began.

Huntra let out an annoyed groan. "What now?"

"Because of your past endeavours, the worlds have turned to their original states." Yen Sid explained.

"Meaning?"

"This means the pathways between the worlds have disappeared." Yen Sid answered; this earned groans from Sora, Donald and Goofy and confused stares from Huntra, Jouju and Kaze.

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"Do not fear" he reassured. "If what the King suspected proves true, new pathways between the worlds are prepared for you to travel. But these pathways can only be used after unlocking special gates, but I'm afraid I do not know how these gates are opened."

"Great…" Huntra groaned.

"However, the Keyblade will serve as a guide… When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, you must return to the Gummi Ship" Yen Side ordered. "Though the world may seem far and out of reach, they remain connected to invisible ties. Like our Hearts…

"Got it!" Sora said.

"But I warn you, as you proceed… The Nobodies and Heartless will use their own paths: Corridors of darkness from world to worlds" Yen Sid warned. "They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gate between the worlds…"

"Hey!" Donald complained. "That's not fair!"

"Um… Isn't that why people say nothing's fair?" Huntra pointed out.

"Now then, that is all the information I can give…" Yen Sid declared.

"Great!" Huntra complained.

"Go forth Sora, Huntra, Donald and Goofy! Everyone is waiting!" Yen Side commanded.

"Okay! Let's get going!" Sora said. Then Sora, Donald and Goofy went into soldier positions and saluted Yen Sid, Huntra only rolled her eyes and shook her head

Then Sora, Donald and Goofy aborad the Gummi Ship, Huntra turned to Yen Sid.

"Thank You…" She whispered.

"You're welcome and Huntra" Yen Sid warned. "This journey is no easy ride, as you gain you will also lose something. You must be cautious and whatever you do you must not let yourself fall into darkness."

"Jouju will make sure Huntra will not go to darkness!" Jouju cheered. Huntra then rolled her eyes and went aboard the Gummi Ship.

* * *

In the skies, a crow was carrying a black cloak that once belonged to a certain witch. It was taking it to its allocated destination, to revive the witch who almost succeeded in opening the Door of Darkness. Suddenly a tower came into view, it was almost there… Almost…

Suddenly a large completely black bird attacked the crow, clawing and pecking at the bird. The raven scratched at the crow's wings, as if preventing the revival, the crow dropped the cloak, but the wind caught it, causing it to float to the window, into the room, that the Three Good Fairies were now residing.

The raven had failed its mission; it flapped its wings and turned the opposite direction, back to its master's home.

* * *

At Hollow Bastion, a dark portal opened at a deserted part of the bailey, and a girl in a black cloak stepped out of the portal. She looked up at the setting sun; she sat on the ground and watched the sunset in the horizon.

She took something out of her pocket and pointed it in the direction of the beautiful scene of the sun.

The amber sun shimmered in the fading light…

* * *

What lies for Huntra ahead? Who is Mooncry? Who is the raven's master? Find out! In the chapters to come!


End file.
